


You're My Focus

by CanaryWarrior, theozmachronicles



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, a bit similar to sara lance losing her whole soul, beth and yolanda die, but they come back to life, the side effect of dying and coming back is losing your emotions, they meet henry in the afterlife and drag his ass back to the land of the living, what happens when you leave maddie and nikki alone on a doc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryWarrior/pseuds/CanaryWarrior, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theozmachronicles/pseuds/theozmachronicles
Summary: Beth, Yolanda, and Henry come back to life, but everything is not back to normal. They experience a major side effect: temporarily losing their emotions at random times.Beth and Rick are hanging out when Beth loses her emotions for a couple of minutes, and Rick has to deal with seeing the love of his life without her feelings.
Relationships: Beth Chapel & Rick Tyler, Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	You're My Focus

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy this angsty fic!

To say that it was a hectic week would be an understatement. During a battle with Eclipso, Beth and Yolanda were killed, to the JSA’s anguish. Then, they came back to life and immediately rushed to dig up Henry’s grave, where Courtney and Rick were surprised to see an alive Henry King Jr.

After an emotional reunion filled with hugs, tears, and kisses, the JSA soon realized that coming back from the dead had its side effects. Of course it made sense, dying and then coming back would damage someone’s soul. There would be after effects that their resurrected friends would deal with. The main one?

Losing emotions temporarily.

Beth, Yolanda, and Henry all stopped feeling their emotions for short periods of time at random times. Pat worked nonstop on trying to find some answers and/or trying to find someone who could give him some. Mike and Barbara helped him when they could. Courtney and Rick were tasked with making sure their friends didn’t do anything they would regret when they were emotionless. 

It was hard to see their loved ones like this, but Courtney and Rick agreed that it was better than their friends being dead. Especially Rick, who was hopelessly in love with Beth. He never experienced such pain before she died. When he saw her come back, Rick was overjoyed.

So Rick and Beth found themselves hanging out in Pat’s garage, hanging out on his couch. She was snuggled into his chest as he wrapped an arm around her. Rick and Beth enjoyed these soft moments together, and both vowed to appreciate their time together more. 

Beth sighed contentedly as she hugged her boyfriend. She was forever grateful that she was given a second chance at life. Suddenly, a cold feeling washed over her. It was like her emotions disappeared and there was nothing left. No feelings, emotions,  _ nothing. _

Rick felt Beth stiffen in his arms, and feared the worst.  _ No, not now, oh please not now. _ He felt Beth’s arms shove him away as she quickly got up from the couch.

“What the hell are you doing?” Beth questioned steely, a cold expression on her face.

“No, no, this can’t be happening,” Rick said desperately, standing up. He reached out to his girlfriend, but she took a step back. “Please, Beth,” he begged. “Please try to feel something.”

“And why would I want to do that?” Beth snapped. 

“Because you are the most loving, sweet, and compassionate person I know. You feel everything, Beth! Please try to fight this.” Rick felt his heart break as he looked at his emotionless girlfriend. Beth used to be warm, with a smile so bright it rivaled sunshine. Now there was nothing. It was like she was as cold as stone.

“Fight what, Rick?”

“Whatever it is that is causing you to feel nothing! Please, Beth,” Rick pleaded. “I love you! And I know you feel the same!”

Beth’s words knocked the air out of Rick’s lungs. “Why do you think I would ever feel that way about someone like  _ you _ ?”

Rick froze, unable to blink the tears in his eyes away. “Beth please, you don’t mean that…” There’s no way that Beth could ever mean that. She loved him, he knew it. But Rick couldn’t help but think why someone as incredible as Beth would love him. Rick shook his head, he couldn’t think like that. He had to fight for the girl he loved.

“Yes I do, and there is  _ nothing _ you can do about it.” Beth’s gaze was full of something almost akin to hate. But she couldn’t feel hate, she couldn’t feel anything.

Rick took a shaky breath. “I’m sorry I let you die, you wouldn’t be like this if you didn’t…” If only Rick was fast enough to save Beth. He would gladly die for her any day of the week, he would do  _ anything _ if it meant Beth was safe and alive and  _ had her emotions _ .

Beth was a bright light in this dark, cruel world. When she didn’t have her emotions, Rick felt like there was nothing good left in the world. 

“But you didn’t stop me from dying,” Beth pointed out.

“I tried,” Rick cried out. “I tried so hard, Beth, I swear!”

“I doubt it.”

Did Beth really think that? Did she think that Rick let her die? “Please, Beth, I did try! I would’ve died for you! I still would…” he added brokenly.

“Obviously you wouldn’t! You didn’t die for me after all!” Beth snapped.

More tears fell from Rick’s eyes. He didn’t even bother to wipe them away. “I’m so sorry, I wish it was me instead of you.” Rick meant it, he would rather have it be him than her.

“Oh yeah, I bet you do.”

“I do!” Rick said desperately. “I do mean it...please snap out of this Beth, this isn’t you! You’re gentle and loving… I love you so much!”

Beth shook her head. “You never cared about me. Don’t even pretend like you have.”

Rick’s eyes widened. Beth couldn’t possibly think that. Did she, though? Deep down? “I do care about you! More than I ever cared about anyone!”

Beth raised an eyebrow. “Really? You told me once that you wished I would stop talking. Well, you got your wish in a way.”

Rick’s eyes widened. He was an angry dumbass before he joined the JSA, before he fell in love with Beth. He forgot he said that to her. He didn’t mean it, he would never want her to stop talking, he loved her voice. Did Beth resent him for saying that? Did she hate him? Did she really think that Rick  _ wanted _ her dead? 

“Beth, I’m so sorry. Words can’t express how sorry I am for saying that and for everything! I love you, I would never, ever want you to stop talking. I would never want you to die! Please believe me….”

“You’ve lied before. How do I know that you’re not lying now?” she said coldly, slowly backing away from him. 

“Please don’t go,” Rick begged Beth, hating himself. He hated that he said that to her before they became friends, hated that he couldn’t save her, and hated that he was the reason Beth didn’t have emotions. Rick lost Beth to death, and now it feels like he’s losing her in another painful way. “I’m not lying this time, I swear to you, I haven’t lied to you since we started dating. Please, Beth… don’t leave, I love you more than anything, that’s the truth…”

Beth scoffed. “Do you really expect me to believe you? Why would I want to stay here with  _ you _ ?”

“Because I love you Beth. Is that enough to get you to stay?”

At that point he could see something change in her eyes. She shook her head and said, “It’s not enough. Nothing you could say will change the way I feel about you.” Rick knew that she was starting to crawl out of the emotionless void that took control of her. 

“Talk to me Beth. Are you okay?”

“Rick? Did I do it again?” she said, dazily. 

Rick sighed in relief, his Beth was back! “Yeah, you did. Are you okay?”

Beth was about to respond when she caught sight of Rick’s face, filled with tears. “Are  _ you _ okay? Why are you crying Rick? Did I say something again?” She asked, concerned. She hated when she blacked out and became an emotionless void, especially around Rick.

Rick didn’t want Beth to feel guilty, but he also knew he shouldn’t lie to her. “Yeah, you did.”

Beth took a few steps forward. “Whatever I said, I didn’t mean it, okay? I’m so sorry…” She reached up and gently wiped a few of Rick’s tears away.

“It wasn’t your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for, I’m the one who should be apologizing.”

“For what?”

Rick felt more tears form in his eyes. “For not being able to save you… for letting you die. For lying a few times and for telling you that I wish you would stop talking-”

“Rick,” Beth grabbed his hands. “No one could’ve saved me and Yolanda. That wasn’t your fault. I wasn’t mad at you for a few lies...And you told me that years ago, before we were even friends. I don’t care about that, Rick. Did I blame you for those things?”

Rick nodded. “Yeah. And you were right-”

“No, I wasn’t,” Beth insisted. “I never blamed you for anything. I love you. I’m so sorry that I hurt you-”

Rick wrapped his arms around Beth tightly, as if she were his lifeline. Beth reciprocated eagerly, listening to her boyfriend’s ragged breathing.

“You’re back, you’re here…” Rick repeated softly as he buried his head into the crook of Beth’s neck. 

“I love you so much, Rick,” Beth whispered. “Nothing will ever change that.”

“I love you more than anything.” Rick breathed, reminding himself that he had the love of his life back. Beth, the  _ real _ Beth, was back. The Beth who loved with every fiber of her being, who genuinely cared about everyone, and who had the ability to make everyone feel warm and important. 

The couple pulled apart, but Rick kept a gentle grip on Beth’s hands.

“Rick, what if we can’t beat this? What if Yolanda, Henry, and I are stuck like this forever? What if we hurt someone?” Beth asked, hopelessly. 

Rick’s heart sunk. Beth was the eternal optimist, the person who saw the good in everything and everyone. In a way, she lost some of that light, but Rick was determined to help her get it back. “We’ll figure it out, okay? Together.”

“What if we can’t? What if we have to spend the rest of our lives without our emotions?” Beth didn’t want to do that. She saw first hand how much pain she caused Rick with just her words, she couldn’t stand the thought of doing that for the rest of her life.

“We will,” Rick insisted. “And if we can’t, then you’ll beat it, Beth. You’re stronger than you think.” He gazed earnestly into her eyes. 

Beth gave him a watery smile. “Do you really believe that?”

Rick cupped her face. “Of course I do, Beth. I’ll never give up hope. I’ll never give up on you.”

Beth gently pecked Rick on his lips before embracing him tightly once again. With Rick by her side, she felt like she could do anything. Maybe there was a chance for her.

Rick held his girlfriend in his arms. He meant every word that he said. He wasn’t going to lose Beth again, and he would do whatever it took to help her. He knew that she loved him, and Rick loved her more than anything. Their love survived death, and it will survive this too.


End file.
